For Us
by Miyoko K
Summary: CHAP 3 UP!/Apa yang lebih penting, terus bertahan dan berjuang atau menyerah sejak awal? Sakura tetap berdoa untuk kekasihnya, Naruto. Janji yang mereka buat pun seakan menjadi kekuatan Naruto untuk pulih. "...demi kita," ucap keduanya. Hingga ketika harga diri atas nama cinta itu luntur perlahan dan merusak segalanya.
1. Chapter 1

**For Us** created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

 **Cover isnt mine, its belong to the artist**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saya tidak menerima keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini**

 **NaruSaku. AU. Drama, Hurt/Comfort. T**

 **Rekomendasi : dengerin Virgoun – Surat Cinta Untuk Starla**

=0=0=0=

– **Chapter 1–**

 _Kutuliskan kenangan tentang caraku menemukan dirimu… tentang apa yang membuatku mudah berikan hatiku padamu…_

Mungkin waktu telah bergulir cukup lama namun perhatianku masih terfokus pada apa yang terjadi dulu. Orang bilang semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Kehidupan yang kujalani akan kembali menemui kebaikan meskipun tanpa dia. Tapi kan mereka tidak tahu sekeras apa hantaman ini memukul diriku.

Untuk mendapatkan hatinya bukanlah hal yang mudah, tapi aku seolah melepaskan tangannya begitu saja. Bukan, ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitinya karena aku tahu seberat apa usaha yang kulakukan untuk meluluhkan hati sedingin es itu. Tidak, kami tidak putus hubungan. Kami tidak pernah putus meskipun dulu ia terus saja memintaku untuk pergi menjauh. Sesungguhnya alasan dibalik keinginannya itu malah membuatku ingin memeluknya semakin erat. Namun ternyata pelukanku telah membuat nafasnya terhenti.

Naruto sayangku… tolong maafkan aku…

=0=0=0=

"Naruto, ayo makan lagi. Ini belum habis." Aku menyodorkan sendok penuh makanan ke mulutnya. Namun lelaki di depanku malah berpaling muka. "Ayolaaaaah, kamu harus makan lebih banyak."

Naruto mulai menatapku dari ujung matanya. "Tapi sudah tiga suap. Aku sudah kenyang. Kalau aku makan lagi, aku bisa muntah, Sakura."

Mendengar hal itu, akupun menyerah. Padahal aku hanya ingin Naruto makan satu porsi saja tapi memang… dia akan muntah kalau aku memaksanya makan lagi. Tapi bayangkan saja, tiga suap dan dia kenyang? Oh Tuhan.

Aku segera membereskan perlengkapan makan Naruto karena ia sudah berkali-kali menolak makanan ini. Tak lama, aku kembali duduk di samping ranjang putih tempatnya berisitirahat selama 4 bulan terakhir. Ya, hari ini seperti biasa aku mengunjunginya di rumah sakit. Karena aku sedang libur kerja untuk dua minggu ke depan, aku bisa menjaga Naruto di sini. Setidaknya, aku ingin membantu Kakashi juga, omnya Naruto. Setiap hari dia menjaga Naruto sambil harus mengurus pekerjaannya yang begitu banyak di kantornya. Kali ini aku akan menggantikan Kakashi, toh dari awal, aku memang ingin… ingin sekali merawatnya.

"Harus sembuh, ya, demi kita," ucapku sambil meraih kedua tangannya.

Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya yang menurutku dipaksakan. "Iya, doakan aku terus ya, Sakura. Aku akan sembuh demi kita."

Dia merangkul pundakku dan memelukku erat. Sebenarnya kalau mengingat hal ini, aku merasa tidak tahan, air mataku kadang refleks mengalir. Namun aku ingat perkataan Kakashi, 'Kalau kau sedih, dari mana Naruto bisa mendapatkan semangat untuk tetap hidup? Cuma kamu yang membuatnya bertahan, Sakura'. Sejak itu aku berusaha menahan emosiku dan memikirkan hal-hal positif saat Naruto sembuh nanti. Aku yakin dia akan sembuh.

Ngomong-ngomong soal hubunganku dengan Naruto, aku sudah berpacaran dengannya selama tiga tahun. Aku mengenalnya sejak SMA, dulu dia sangat aktif, begitu ceria, berbeda ketika kami mulai menjadi mahasiswa. Naruto jadi lebih tertutup dan dingin.

Aku menyukai Naruto sejak kita pertama bertemu, dia begitu bersinar, selalu menebarkan senyuman, apalagi matanya yang secerah langit dan sebiru lautan, aku menyukainya. Namun saat itu aku belum berani mengatakan sesuatu yang mendiami hatiku ini. Tapi ternyata Naruto mendahuluiku untuk membuka suara saat kami memasuki perguruan tinggi yang sama. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku sejak lama saat kita akrab di bangku sekolah. Aku baru saja akan berteriak karena saking senangnya, namun itu tidak terjadi setelah Naruto mengaku ia tidak memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya, ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya, tidak lebih.

Sebagai seorang perempuan, aku mempertanyakan hal itu. Aku yakin Naruto bukanlah lelaki pemberi harapan palsu atau semacamnya, tapi apa yang ia katakan benar-benar membuatku merasa senang bercampur bingung. Dia suka padaku tapi tidak ingin menjalin hubungan? Lagi, aku yakin kata suka yang dia maksud bukanlah suka sebagai teman karena dari dulu kita sudah berteman dan malah sempat akrab, jadi untuk apa dia mengatakan suka kalau ujungnya berakhir di kata teman?

Saat itu Naruto sudah menunjukkan sisi dinginnya, jadi ketika aku mencoba menanyakan soal keseriusan perasaannya padaku, dia selalu menghindar. Sejak itulah aku mati-matian untuk meluluhkan hatinya, apalagi setelah aku tahu dia juga punya rasa yang sama. Meskipun aku belum tahu apa alasan yang membuatnya tidak mau menjalin hubungan denganku, aku tetap mendekatinya.

Di kampusku entah bagaimana Naruto menjadi terkenal, orang bilang dia keren dan tampan. Namun di mataku, Naruto telah banyak berubah, sinarnya terasa redup. Tak ada lagi senyuman, dia begitu dingin. Selama masa pendekatan yang aku lakukan, kadang aku diteriaki gadis lain, dicemooh, dibilang cari perhatian–ya, tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataan mereka, memang benar aku ingin menarik perhatian Naruto, salahkan dia yang sudah menyatakan perasaan tapi malah pergi begitu saja.

Terkadang aku juga dijahili. Seseorang selalu menyembunyikan barangku atau mejaku suka dicoret-coret. Mereka selalu melakukan itu saat Naruto tidak ada. Aku sih tak pernah menggubris perkataan orang-orang tentangku atau merasa pusing dengan hal-hal yang mereka lakukan, apalagi sampai mengadu pada Naruto. Kalau mereka tidak menyukaiku, itu urusan mereka. Kalau suatu saat mereka melakukan kekerasan fisik, aku bisa melaporkan mereka. Lalu, kalau mereka menganggapku rendahan karena terus-terusan mendekati orang yang cuek padaku, biarkan saja–sebelumnya aku memang berpikir seperti ini tapi…

"Bisa tidak kalian diam?"

Aku yang membuntuti Naruto sejak keluar dari kelas pertama agak tersentak mendengarnya berteriak agak kencang. Orang-orang yang meneriakiku seperti hari-hari sebelumnya mendadak bungkam. Semua orang di lobby lantas menatapku dan Naruto.

"Dengar ya, Sakura menggangguku itu bukan urusan kalian. Dia menggangguku, bukan mengganggu kalian. Aku tak pernah sedikit pun merasa terganggu karena dia selalu mengikuti."

Kulihat Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi marah tak seperti biasanya. Mendengarnya berkata seperti itu, entah kenapa membuatku tersenyum tipis. Namun aku terkejut ketika Naruto menarik lenganku dan langsung mendekapku di depan semua orang.

"Sakura ini pacarku. Berhenti menghinanya hanya karena kalian iri dia bisa berada di dekatku. Aku takkan memafkan siapa saja yang berani menghina atau menyakiti Sakura. Dan untuk kalian yang pernah membully-nya saat aku tidak ada, jangan pikir aku tidak tahu, lakukan itu sekali lagi pada Sakura dan aku akan menghajar kalian!"

Aku terdiam, masih dalam pelukan Naruto. Perlu beberapa detik untukku memahami apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan karena jujur, fokusku hilang setelah mendengar kalimat pertamanya.

Sakura ini pacarku.

… ini pacarku.

… pacarku.

Naruto mulai menarikku pergi dari sana. Sebelah tangannya masih merangkul pundakku. Aku yang masih merasa terkejut dan agak bingung mulai melirik wajahnya. Ah, Naruto masih terlihat marah. Aku ingin menenangkannya, tapi mulutku rasanya kelu dan aku juga tidak bisa tenang karena sesuatu seolah menggelitik hatiku.

Saat kita berdua akhirnya duduk di kursi taman belakang kampus, aku seakan tak bisa berhenti menatap Naruto. Aku ingin bertanya, tapi tidak bisa. Nampaknya Naruto menyadari tingkahku karena ia lantas menghadapku dengan ekspresi lembut.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak pernah membantumu saat kamu dibully mereka. Maaf juga telah membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Aku harap setelah ini tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggumu." Aku merasakan tangannya mengelus pipi kiriku lembut.

"Naruto… apa aku ini pacarmu?" tanyaku, tak melepaskan sedikit pun pandangan dari matanya.

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia hanya membalas pandanganku selama beberapa detik.

"Apakah boleh aku menganggapmu seperti itu, Sakura?" Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah sendu. "Apa aku pantas untuk itu?"

Dahiku berkerut. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti–"

Naruto kembali memelukku. Sebelumnya dapat kupastikan ada setetes cairan bening meluncur di pipinya. Dia terdiam seraya memelukku erat. Entah kenapa aku merasa sesuatu menekan ulu hatiku saat melihatnya seperti itu, sakit. Aku pun membalas pelukan Naruto tanpa berkata apapun.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura, sangat," ucapnya pelan. "Tapi aku merasa tidak pantas untukmu."

"Kamu ini ngomong apa, sih, Naru? Aku malah merasa senang bisa bersamamu."

"Kamu tidak mengerti."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa mengerti kalau kamu tidak bilang apa alasannya," timpalku.

Naruto lekas melepas pelukannya dan mulai menatapku lekat. "Apa kamu mencintaiku, Sakura?"

Deg. Hatiku seolah berhenti. Bukan, aku tidak terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Namun aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang seperti mengulaskan kesedihan mendalam. Ada sesuatu yang membuat lelaki itu bersedih, tapi aku tidak tahu apa.

"Apa kamu benar-benar mau menerimaku yang seperti ini?" lanjutnya.

Lagi-lagi dahiku berkerut. Aku tidak mengerti, maksudnya 'seperti ini' itu bagaimana? Namun yang lantas muncul di kepalaku adalah, 'seperti ini' maksudnya Naruto yang bersifat dingin dan cuek. Mungkin dia takut kalau aku akan pergi karena dia cuek padaku. Aku pun tersenyum kecil. _Lucu sekali, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu hanya karena hal itu_ , pikirku.

"Aku menerima kamu apa adanya, Naruto." Kuraih kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Seperti apapun kamu, aku tidak keberatan, aku tetap menyukaimu, jadi jangan khawatir, ya?"

Ia pun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu… bolehkah aku berada di sampingmu mulai saat ini, Sakura?"

Aku mengangguk pertanda setuju. Kulihat senyumnya semakin mengembang. Naruto mengelus puncak kepalaku lalu mempertemukan kening kita.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sejak saat itu kita berdua resmi menjalin hubungan. Hari demi hari terus berganti, aku mulai melihat kembali Naruto sebagaimana dirinya yang dulu, bersinar dan penuh senyuman. Walaupun terkadang, dia tetap bersikap dingin pada orang lain dan begitu protektif jika ada seseorang yang berusaha menggangguku. Aku tidak menuntut Naruto untuk menjadi seperti apa, aku senang dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Kurasa, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada lelaki ini.

Tiga tahun hubungan kita berjalan layaknya sepasang kekasih lain, semuanya terasa sempurna. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Naruto. Lelaki itu sangat tahu bagaimana membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali padanya. Setiap hal kecil yang ia lakukan selalu membuatku tersipu dan yang paling membuatku malu adalah caranya mencium keningku. Tapi ternyata semua kebahagiaan itu tidak bertahan lama, karena seketika aku merasa hancur saat Kakashi memberitahuku sesuatu.

"Sakura, apa kamu benar-benar mencintai Naruto?" ucapnya waktu itu.

Aku tertawa sepintas. "Tentu saja. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Om tahu sendiri kan bagaimana aku mengejar Naruto dulu? Hatinya itu susaaaaaah sekali untuk diluluhkan tapi untung saja–"

"Kamu tahu kenapa dulu Naruto yang periang jadi begitu dingin dan sulit membuka hati?"

"Hm? A… Aku tidak tahu. Sejujurnya aku juga penasaran, tapi aku takut bertanya padanya soal ini. Dia selalu kelihatan sedih kalau aku membahasnya."

Kulihat Kakashi menghela nafas, wajahnya berubah sendu. "Maafkan aku karena baru memberitahumu hal ini, tapi karena kulihat kamu begitu serius soal Naruto dan aku tak pernah melihat Naruto sebahagia itu sejak orang tuanya meninggal dulu, jadi… dengarkan aku Sakura…"

Saat itu nafasku tiba-tiba tertahan. Aku merasa hal buruk akan terucap dari bibir Kakashi. Namun aku berkali-kali menepis prasangka itu, hingga…

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Halo, guys-duh gue takut ditimpukin sumpah wkwk muncul ilang mulu

Well, gue balik ke ffn lagi bawa fic baru yang awalnya gue post di blog, tapi karena blognya udah ganti dan keknya agak gimana kalo double post (di blog dan di sini), gue pindahin sini aja kali ya sesuai saran dari orang-orang yg udah baca fic ini sebelumnya. Gue pernah bagiin link blog berisi fic ini di grup NS di FB, kalo kalian masuk grup situ, pasti udah tau. Bagi yg belum baca, monggo dibaca :D

Ah, iya, soal satu-satunya fic yg dulu gue publish tapi gue tinggal gitu aja, Tears of Snow, dulu sempet gue edit sodara-soadara. Yang mana gue lupa ngedit di ffn itu gimana wkwk jadinya malah tumpang tindih chapter dan gue gatau bakal ada notif masuk ke kalian. Alhasil, seudah edit, gue dapet beberapa email, review-an fic Tears of Snow yg nanyain chap barunya mana dan kenapa sama aja ceritanya hahaha ingin menggobloki diri sendiri rasanya duh. Buat fic itu kayanya bakal discontinue, gue lupa parah idenya apaan, entah bad atau happy ending. Begini ni kebiasaan, niat bikin oneshot, malah kelabasan bikin MC. Inget dulu tu nyari ref buat fic ToS niatnya cuma bikin oneshot doang, eh taunya... maafkan daku ;;

Kemudian ada yg nyeletuk, "Udah salah edit. fic discontinue, dateng-dateng bawa fic sedih begini, maunya apalah?" hahahahahhahahaha /kabor


	2. Chapter 2

**For Us** created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

 **Cover isnt mine, its belong to the artist**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saya tidak menerima keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini**

 **NaruSaku. AU. Drama, Hurt/Comfort. T**

 **Rekomendasi : dengerin Virgoun – Surat Cinta Untuk Starla**

=0== **Chapter Sebelumnya** ==0=

"Kamu tahu kenapa dulu Naruto yang periang jadi begitu dingin dan sulit membuka hati?"

"Hm? A… Aku tidak tahu. Sejujurnya aku juga penasaran, tapi aku takut bertanya padanya soal ini. Dia selalu kelihatan sedih kalau aku membahasnya."

Kulihat Kakashi menghela nafas, wajahnya berubah sendu. "Maafkan aku karena baru memberitahumu hal ini, tapi karena kulihat kamu begitu serius soal Naruto dan aku tak pernah melihat Naruto sebahagia itu sejak orang tuanya meninggal dulu, jadi… dengarkan aku Sakura…"

Saat itu nafasku tiba-tiba tertahan. Aku merasa hal buruk akan terucap dari bibir Kakashi. Namun aku berkali-kali menepis prasangka itu, hingga…

=0=0=0=

 **–Chapter 2–**

 _Telah habis sudah cinta ini tak lagi tersisa untuk dunia karena tlah kuhabiskan sisa cintaku hanya untukmu_

Cklek!

"Loh, Sakura?"

Naruto yang baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya memperhatikanku dan Kakashi yang berdiri di teras rumah. Aku agak terkejut karena sebelumnya hatiku sudah tidak tenang akibat perkataan Kakashi.

"Om, kenapa tidak menyuruh Sakura masuk?" Kata Naruto tak lama. "Kenapa juga om belum berangkat ke kantor?"

Kakashi menghampiri Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya. "Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi… kamu mau aku yang memberitahunya atau kamu bilang sendiri?"

Kulihat wajah Naruto menjadi tegang seolah paham maksud Kakashi. Dia lantas melirik ke arahku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Firasat burukku malah semakin menjadi ketika melihatnya seperti itu.

"Tidak bisa terus-terusan kamu tutupi, biarkan Sakura tahu," ucap Kakashi melanjutkan.

"T… Tahu apa?" tanyaku sedikit gelisah. "Kalian bicara apa sebenarnya?"

Naruto menunduk. "Aku… masih belum sanggup. Tapi kalau om pikir ini saatnya, tolong… beritahu Sakura. Aku akan menunggu di dalam."

Ia pun berjalan masuk tanpa menatapku sekali lagi. Tanganku entah kenapa jadi gemetar. Apalagi saat Kakashi mendekat dengan wajah serius. Berkali-kali aku mencoba menenangkan diri, namun itu sia-sia karena pernyataan Kakashi setelah itu benar-benar membuatku seolah jatuh ke jurang yang dalam.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Naruto… dia mengidap kanker pankreas sejak lama, keadaannya semakin menurun, terakhir check up penyakitnya sudah mencapai stadium 3. Jantungnya juga lemah, kadang kambuh secara mendadak."

Mendengar hal itu tubuhku terasa lemas. Aku bergeming menunggu Kakashi menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Itulah kenapa aku tak mengizinkan Naruto bekerja setelah lulus kuliah. Rencananya aku akan membawa dia ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani perawatan dan operasi. Sebelumnya dia selalu menolak dan memilih kemoterapi saja karena takut kamu tahu, tapi kupikir tidak baik terus menyembunyikannya darimu."

Aku menarik nafas panjang dengan hati berdegup kencang. "Lalu… apa Naruto akan sembuh setelah operasi?"

Kakashi diam sesaat. Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku… tidak tahu pasti. Dokter yang memeriksa Naruto mengatakan umurnya sudah tidak lama lagi."

Usahaku untuk menenangkan diri langsung lenyap. Aku terdiam dengan air mata mengalir deras. Mati-matian aku menahan diriku agar tidak berteriak. Namun aku malah jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Kakashi pun lantas memelukku, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri ini.

Untuk beberapa saat, pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Naruto. Semua hal-hal menyenangkan, semua tawa dan kenangan indah bersamanya terlintas di pikiranku seperti sebuah film pendek. Hatiku mengucap nama Naruto berkali-kali, masih tidak percaya bahwa lelaki yang bagai mentari itu memikul beban berat yang selalu ia tutupi dengan sempurna saat bersamaku. Dan bagaimana mungkin aku begitu bodoh karena tidak menyadari hal itu?

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, Sakura. Setelah tahu hal ini, aku minta tolong… jangan bersedih di depan Naruto. Kalau kau sedih, dari mana Naruto bisa mendapatkan semangat untuk tetap hidup? Cuma kamu yang membuatnya bertahan."

Perkataan Kakashi itu berhasil membuat tangisanku terhenti. Dia benar, jika aku bersedih, mungkin Naruto juga akan sedih dan hal itu akan menambah beban pikirannya. Naruto sudah menjalani hidup yang sulit, aku tidak boleh membuatnya lebih menderita. Seharusnya aku menyemangati Naruto agar ia tetap tersenyum. Ya, aku tidak boleh begini. Aku harus kuat, karena beban Naruto jauh lebih besar dari pada ini.

Aku pun melepaskan pelukan Kakashi dan segera menghapus air mata dari wajahku. Sekali lagi, aku menarik nafas panjang, berharap aku akan lebih tenang. Dalam hati aku memutuskan, mulai saat ini, aku akan menjadi energi positif untuk Naruto, aku berjanji.

Aku dan Kakashi lekas berdiri. Dia sedikit bernafas lega setelah melihatku mulai tenang. Sebelum pamit untuk pergi, Kakashi tak berkata banyak lagi, ia hanya bilang bahwa ia mempercayakan Naruto padaku karena hanya aku yang bisa membuatnya bahagia.

Setelah itu, aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Kulihat Naruto duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Kedua tangannya menopang kepalanya yang tertunduk. Aku agak ragu untuk berbicara, jadi aku hanya duduk diam di sampingnya saja. Selama hampir 15 menit suasana tidak ada yang berubah. Naruto ataupun aku seolah tidak sanggup untuk berbicara apalagi hingga menatap satu sama lain. Hal yang baru saja aku ketahui memang bukanlah hal sepele, aku mengerti, mungkin selama ini yang ada di pikiran Naruto adalah mengenai hal tersebut. Namun kita tidak bisa terus berdiam diri saja kan? Dan mana mungkin kita berpura-pura bahwa hal itu adalah khayalan semata, itu akan lebih menyakitkan.

Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pundaknya, berharap rasa canggung bercampur sedih ini hilang. Tak kusangka, Naruto langsung menatapku. Satu hal yang membuat hatiku berdesir saat itu juga adalah, mata birunya terlihat basah. Sejujurnya mataku kembali panas dan bahkan mulutku seolah tak mau berucap, namun kucoba untuk tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kubilang, aku tetap menyukaimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak marah karena kamu tidak memberitahuku hal ini, malah sekarang aku bersyukur karena sudah tahu. Tenang saja, aku akan selalu mendampingi kamu, Naru. Kita lewati ini bersama."

Dengan cepat tangannya menarikku dalam pelukan. Disusul sebuah teriakan pilu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku kembali meringis menahan sakit di dada. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir lagi. Punggung Naruto bergetar kecil saat tanganku membalas pelukannya. Kita berdua seolah berbagi rasa sakit yang sama karena pada akhirnya kita menangis bersama, larut dalam setiap emosi yang ada.

Sempat terlintas di benakku sebuah akhir yang tak semestinya, namun seluruh dunia pasti tahu, air mataku dan Naruto menandakan ketidak berdayaan atas takdir Tuhan yang sedang terjadi. Bagiku, jika memang suatu saat Naruto akan pergi, aku tidak akan berpaling, aku akan menikmati setiap momen berharga di akhir hidupnya tanpa berusaha menolaknya.

'Naruto, seperti apapun keadaanmu, separah apapun penyakitmu, aku akan selalu bersamamu hingga semuanya berakhir, hingga tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang harus kamu rasakan. Jadi, kumohon, kuatkan dirimu…'

Semua emosi seolah tertumpah dalam tangisan. Dan ketika mulai tenang, kita duduk berhadapan, saling menatap dengan mata memerah. Naruto lantas meminta maaf karena tidak memberitahuku sejak dulu. Aku maklum, memang tidak akan mudah untuk mengatakan hal semacam ini. Dia juga mengaku bahwa alasannya tidak bisa menjalin hubungan denganku dulu adalah ini. Naruto takut aku kecewa, takut aku pergi karena penyakitnya yang mengerikan.

Sebelah tanganku mengelus pipinya lembut. "Sudah ya, kamu jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu, karena aku benar-benar menyayangi kamu, Naru. Mau tidak kamu berjanji padaku?"

"Janji? Apa?"

"Janji kamu tidak akan sedih lagi, karena ada aku di sini. Dan yakinlah kamu akan sembuh, terus berjuang, jangan menyerah, ya?"

"Sembuh?" Naruto terkekeh miris. "Padahal kamu sudah tahu kalau umurku–"

"Kamu harus sembuh, demi kita, ya, Naruto?"

Naruto menatapku agak lama. Aku tak bicara lagi, menunggu jawaban. Wajahnya yang semula terlihat putus asa mulai berubah. Ada senyum tipis yang terpatri di sana, membuatku ikut tersenyum sedikit lega.

"Iya, aku berjanji." Sekali lagi, Naruto memelukku dengan erat. "Aku akan sembuh demi kita."

Sejak saat itu aku semakin memperhatikan Naruto dan kulihat ia mulai menerima keadaannya sendiri. Kakashi memberitahukku obat apa saja yang Naruto minum dan kapan jadwalnya untuk terapi. Aku bahkan membuat catatan kecil untuk itu. Ditambah dengan catatan lain mengenai pantangan makanan untuk Naruto, atau hal-hal kecil yang sekiranya bisa membuat kondisinya memburuk. Kadang aku rela terbangun tengah malam untuk mengingatkan Naruto minum obat. Meskipun ia sudah melarangnya dengan alasan Kakashi ada menjaganya, tapi tetap saja hatiku tidak tenang kalau aku tak mengingatkannya sendiri.

Suatu hari aku dikejutkan dengan telepon dari Kakashi. Dia bilang Naruto masuk ICU. Aku yang saat itu sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantor lantas banting setir menuju rumah sakit. Selama perjalanan aku terus berdoa dengan gelisah. Supir taxi yang menjadi langgananku sepertinya paham, karena ia langsung tancap gas menambah kecepatan mobil.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku bertemu Kakashi di depan ruang ICU. Kakashi yang melihatku panik segera menenangkanku sebelum menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Dia bilang Naruto terkena serangan jantung. Saat itu Kakashi belum meninggalkan rumah, jadi Naruto bisa segera dibawa ke rumah sakit dan langsung mendapatkan penanganan dari dokter. Keadaannya sekarang mulai stabil dan nanti Naruto akan dipindahkan ke ruang pasien. Mendengar semua itu, tubuhku rasanya lemas, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan hanya terdiam memikirkan kondisi Naruto.

 _Tuhan, tolong… tolong sembuhkan Naruto_ , doaku.

Kakashi bertanya padaku soal Naruto yang akan menetap di rumah sakit. Dia bilang akan mempersiapkan operasi jika nanti Naruto sudah pulih dan menyetujui hal ini. Aku tidak keberatan, selama itu dapat membuat Naruto semakin membaik, apa salahnya. Seketika aku teringat mengenai kesempatan hidupnya yang tidak lama lagi. Cepat-cepat aku membuang pikiran itu. Hidup dan mati hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Dokter bisa saja salah. Dan ingat, akulah yang akan menjadi energi positif untuk Naruto.

Hari demi hari berlalu, teman-teman di kantor mulai tahu kalau pacarku, Naruto, berada di rumah sakit. Hal itu pun terdengar oleh atasanku, Tsunade. Beberapa minggu terakhir aku memang cukup sibuk, tapi aku tidak melupakan Naruto. Aku tetap mengujunginya dengan catatan semua pekerjaan kantorku tentu saja harus sudah selesai. Intinya, pekerjaanku harus cepat selesai kalau aku ingin menemui Naruto.

Yang membuatku terkejut adalah, ketika Tsunade tiba-tiba memberikanku izin cuti selama dua minggu. Dia tidak memberitahukanku alasannya, namun hal terakhir yang dia katakan sebelum aku meninggalkan ruangannya…

"Aku harap pacarmu terus diberikan kesehatan, supaya ada kesempatan untuk bisa membahagiakan kamu, Sakura. Lebih bagus lagi jika kalian bisa menikah."

Aku sontak terkejut dan tak bisa membalasnya. Hanya satu senyuman yang mampu kutunjukkan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

Menikah, ya…

Tanpa sadar aku terus memikirkan perkataan Tsunade, bahkan hingga sekarang, ketika kembali mengunjungi Naruto di rumah sakit. Tapi pemikiran itu sempat hilang karena aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini tidak nafsu makan. Bagaimana dia akan pulih jika hanya makan tiga suap saja?

"Naruto, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanyaku sembari memandang wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Em, aku bosan. Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Boleh tidak ya?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Mana mungkin boleh, bodoh. Kamu kan belum pulih. Lagipula ingat soal operasi yang sebelumnya kita bicarakan? Harusnya kamu fokus untuk memulihkan diri supaya operasinya bisa segera dilakukan."

"Sakuraaaa, aku kan ingin menikmati hidup juga. Kalau umurku habis sebelum operasi bagaimana? Aku akan menyesal karena hari-hariku berakhir di tempat tidur ini."

Mendengar hal itu, aku lantas mencubit lengannya dengan gemas. Kulihat Naruto meringis sambil mengelus-elus bekas cubitanku yang memerah.

"Maaf, maaf, aku becanda," ucapnya kemudian. "Tapi serius aku ingin keluar sebentar saja. Aku juga butuh udara segar."

"Ya sudah, kita ke taman saja."

Akhirnya kita berdua pergi ke taman rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari kamar Naruto. Tapi tentu saja Naruto menggunakan kursi roda karena dia masih tidak kuat untuk berjalan. Ketika sampai di sana, aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang menangis di bangku taman. Bajunya lusuh, agak sedikit kotor. Dia membawa dompet kecil coklat yang sudah jelek. Aku dan Naruto lantas menghampirinya.

"Dek, kenapa menangis sendirian? Orang tua adek kemana?"

Anak itu menoleh ketika aku mulai berjongkok di depannya lalu tangisnya semakin pecah saat kedua tangannya memelukku erat. Aku melirik ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya sama bingungnya denganku. Entah apa yang terjadi pada anak ini, namun kelihatannya dia begitu sedih dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya dengan bantuan Naruto, aku mencoba menenangkan anak bernama Konohamaru itu hingga ia mau bercerita sesuatu.

Ternyata ibunya dirawat di UGD rumah sakit ini karena asma akut. Dia tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit. Terlebih, dokter bilang ibunya harus dirawat beberapa hari agar bisa pulih. Sampai saat ini ibunya belum siuman.

Konohamaru juga bilang kalau dia adalah orang miskin yang tinggal di gubuk kecil pinggir kota. Ibunya bekerja dengan menjual makanan keliling, sementara ia biasa berjualan makanan ringan di perempatan jalan, kadang juga mencuci mobil jika ada orang yang memintanya.

Dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk sekolah. Uang makan saja tidak cukup, apalagi untuk biaya sekolah, katanya. Dan ibunya yang setiap hari berjalan jauh, keadaannya semakin memburuk. Konohamaru hanya bisa membelikan obat yang didapatnya dari apotek untuk sekedar meredakan sesak nafasnya, namun semua itu tidak membantu banyak.

Aku hampir menangis mendengar semua itu. Naruto pun terlihat sedih. Sementara Konohamaru hanya diam tertunduk tanpa berbicara apapun lagi.

"Dek, jangan sedih ya, kakak akan bayar semuanya," ucap Naruto kemudian.

Konohamaru sontak terkejut. "Eh? Kakak serius?"

"Tentu saja."

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Konohamaru untuk menjerit senang dan lantas menerjang Naruto, memeluknya erat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Naruto tiba-tba mengatakan hal itu, tapi aku turut senang untuk Konohamaru. Terlepas dari itu, ada firasat buruk yang tiba-tiba aku rasakan setelah Naruto mengatakan hal tadi. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya sih, dan semoga hanya perasaanku saja.

"Sakura, bisa pinjamkan ponselmu? Aku akan menelpon Kakashi."

Rupanya Naruto meminta Kakashi membayarkan biaya rumah sakit untuk ibunya Konohamaru. Mendengar hal itu, Kakashi meminta penjelasan lebih rinci sekaligus ingin mengecek langsung keadaan ibunya terlebih dulu. Namun sebelum itu, ada hal yang membuatku sangat marah ketika Kakashi datang ke kamar Naruto untuk membicarakan hal ini…

"Aku ingin uang untuk biaya operasiku diberikan semuanya pada Konohamaru."

Jantungku seolah berhenti saat itu juga. "Apa maksudmu, Naru?"

 **To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**For Us** created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

 **Cover isnt mine, its belong to the artist**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini**

 **NaruSaku. AU. Drama, Hurt/Comfort. T**

 **Rekomendasi : dengerin Virgoun – Surat Cinta Untuk Starla**

=0== **Chapter Sebelumnya** ==0=

Sakura, bisa pinjamkan ponselmu? Aku akan menelpon Kakashi."

Rupanya Naruto meminta Kakashi membayarkan biaya rumah sakit untuk ibunya Konohamaru. Mendengar hal itu, Kakashi meminta penjelasan lebih rinci sekaligus ingin mengecek langsung keadaan ibunya terlebih dulu. Namun sebelum itu, ada hal yang membuatku sangat marah ketika Kakashi datang ke kamar Naruto untuk membicarakan hal ini…

"Aku ingin uang untuk biaya operasiku diberikan semuanya pada Konohamaru."

Jantungku seolah berhenti saat itu juga. "Apa maksudmu, Naru?"

=0=0=0=

– **Chapter 3–**

 _Aku slalu bermimpi tentang indah hari tua bersamamu… tetap cantik rambut panjangmu meskipun nanti tak hitam lagi_

Naruto menatapku nanar tanpa menjawab. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Apa maksudnya? Dia tidak mau operasi? Kenapa? Ternyata tak seperti dugaanku, pembicaraan ini menjadi sangat serius. Begitu seriusnya hingga aku merasa tegang sekaligus ketakutan. Kulihat Kakashi langsung mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang.

"Katakan, kenapa kamu sampai bilang seperti itu?"

Wajahnya menunduk. "Om… om pasti sudah tahu masa laluku kan? Terlahir dengan penyakit seperti ini, orang tuaku juga meninggal sejak aku masih kecil, aku tidak punya saudara. Terkadang aku berpikir, untuk apa aku bertahan jika pada akhirnya aku akan mati juga?"

Aku merasa tersentak. "Tapi kan ada aku dan Kakashi! Apa kamu tidak berpikir bagaimana perasaan kami, Naru?" tanyaku dengan nada agak tinggi.

Lagi, ia menatapku. "Saat aku melihat Konohamaru, aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin Konohamaru merasakan kehilangan orang tua seperti aku."

Nafasku tertahan.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, tapi aku bisa membayar biaya operasimu sekaligus biaya perawatan ibunya. Kamu tidak usah membatalkan operasinya," ucap Kakashi kemudian.

Aku sedikit merasa lega ketika mendengar hal itu. Naruto akan tetap menjalani operasi dan biaya perawatan ibunya Konohamaru akan ditanggung semua oleh Kakashi. Namun entah kenapa rasa khawatir ini masih ada, aku juga masih ketakutan. Melihat wajah Naruto yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi setelah apa yang Kakashi katakan, membuatku merasa tidak tenang hingga…

"Aku… tidak mau operasi. Batalkan saja."

Untuk kedua kalinya jantungku terasa terhenti. Tanpa sadar aku menggeram kesal. Aku mencoba menahan dentuman keras di dadaku, namun sia-sia. Pada akhirnya aku membentak lelaki pirang itu dengan penuh emosi.

"Apa lagi ini?! Apa maksudmu, Naru?! Tadi Kakashi kan sudah bilang akan membayar semuanya. Kenapa kamu tetap berkata seperti itu?! Tolong jangan bercanda, kamu mulai membuatku kesal!" Ujung mataku mulai berair. Aku segera memalingkan wajah lalu menghapusnya.

"Naruto, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kamu pikirkan, tapi setelah semua ini kamu ingin menyerah?" timpal Kakashi, ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Kalian tidak mengerti."

"Kamu yang tidak mengerti!" ucapku spontan. "Kamu tidak mengerti perasaan kami berdua yang sudah menjagamu, yang selalu berdoa agar kamu sembuh tapi–"

Setetes cairan bening yang mengalir di pipinya membuatku bungkam.

"Aku sudah menderita cukup lama karena penyakit ini, hatiku juga menderita tiap kali aku melihat anak kecil bahagia bersama orang tua mereka, dan Konohamaru… dia membuatku ingat pada ayah dan ibu. Aku merindukan mereka dan kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti hal itu."

Kakashi memegang kedua pundak Naruto, memaksanya untuk saling bertatapan. "Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Apa kamu akan terus bersedih untuk itu? Lihat, aku dan Sakura ada di sampingmu dan kamu malah berkata seperti itu? Apa kami tidak seberharga orang tuamu?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat. "Om, bagaimana kata dokter? Apa setelah operasi aku akan sembuh? Apa aku akan benar-benar sembuh, om?"

Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat. Namun, aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas detak jantungku yang mulai tidak normal. Disusul rasa sakit seperti saat pertama kali aku mendengar tentang penyakit Naruto.

Kulihat Kakashi menurunkan tangannya. "Mustahil untuk sembuh."

Mataku langsung terasa panas.

"Apa setelah operasi umurku akan bertambah?"

Masih menatapnya, Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak."

Aku mulai tidak tahan mendengarnya.

"Berapa lama lagi umurku menurut hasil check up terakhir?"

"Dua bulan."

Deg. Aku merengkuh dadaku yang sesak. Pandanganku tertuju pada Naruto yang juga sedang melihat ke arahku. Matanya menyorotkan keputus asaan.

"Apa-apaan ini…" ucapku dengan suara bergetar. "Kenapa kalian jadi berbicara seperti itu? Jadi untuk apa semua ini kalau kalian menyerah?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Kakashi bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiriku.

"Om bilang kita harus tetap menyemangati Naruto, kan? Kenapa om tidak mengatakan apapun padanya? Ayo om, buat Naruto berubah pikiran!"

Kakashi melihatku dengan sendu. "Dia sudah cukup menderita, jika memang dia sudah begitu lelah dengan ini semua, aku…"

Tak melanjutkan, Kakashi mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Tinggallah aku berdua dengan Naruto. Aku masih berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan kedua mata yang sudah basah. Tak lama Naruto menggerakan tangannya, menyuruhku untuk duduk di sampingnya. Aku pun melangkah mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Sakura, aku–"

"Padahal kamu sudah berjanji…"

Naruto menyentuh kedua pipiku, membuatku harus menatapnya. Aku sedikit terkejut mendapati kedua mata secerah langit itu setengah memerah dan penuh dengan air mata.

"Apapun yang kita lakukan, aku tetap tidak akan selamat. Aku akan segera mati, Sakura," ucapnya seraya tersenyum miris. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Tapi ini sudah takdirku."

"Kenapa kamu menyerah seperti ini, Naruto? Apa kamu tidak percaya pada keajaiban? Kamu bisa saja sembuh. Perkataan dokter itu bisa saja salah. Kumohon…"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Aku sudah lelah, aku ingin istirahat. Semua yang kulakukan di dunia ini juga sia-sia, semuanya tidak berarti."

Aku mendadak diam. Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Semuanya sia-sia? Tunggu… jadi, bersamaku juga sia-sia? Selama ini, Naruto bersamaku itu bukanlah hal yang penting? Dia menganggapnya tidak berarti.

Kulihat Naruto sedikit heran karena aku tak membalas. Sementara aku mulai tersenyum sinis. Aku menepis kedua tangan Naruto yang sebelumnya masih menyentuh pipiku. Lalu aku berdiri, menjauh darinya. Ada gejolak amarah saat aku menatap wajah Naruto. Dan meskipun aku menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, nyatanya air mataku tetap mengalir.

"Sakura… kamu kena–"

"Seharusnya aku tahu dari awal kalau aku memang tidak berarti untukmu. Jadi selama ini kita menghabiskan waktu bersama… itu juga sia-sia di matamu? Jadi kamu hanya ingin mempermainkanku agar kamu merasa lebih baik sebelum kamu mati, begitu?!"

Naruto terkejut bukan main. Tanpa memikirkan kondisinya yang masih lemah dia turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di hadapanku.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Sakura. Aku–"

Tangannya yang hendak menyentuhku kembali kutepis keras.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Lagi-lagi dia mencoba memegang tanganku. Terpaksa aku mendorongnya. Naruto sedikit tersungkur, meskipun aku tidak mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Ada sedikit rasa menyesal, namun emosi ini memenuhi kepalaku.

"Aku ingin kamu sembuh karena aku sayang padamu! Aku selalu percaya Tuhan akan menyembuhkanmu! Tapi kamu malah… kamu malah…"

Naruto tak mengucapkan apapun. Setelah aku mendorongnya, dia hanya terdiam di tempat, masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak kumengerti.

Aku mencoba menarik nafas lagi. "Kalau memang semua ini sia-sia untukmu, terserah saja. Aku tidak penting untukmu kan? Kalau begitu, mati saja.

"Kamu ingin aku mati, Sakura?"

"Memangnya kenapa?! Toh itu kan yang kamu mau? Karena kamu merasa hidup di dunia ini bersamaku itu adalah hal yang sia-sia!"

Naruto kembali mendekat. "Bukan, bukan itu yang kumaksud."

"Lantas apa?!" Aku mengusap pipiku yang terus dialiri air mata. "Katamu kamu sudah lelah, kamu ingin operasinya di batalkan, itu karena semua yang ada di depanmu sekarang tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu! Kamu bahkan tidak ingin berjuang lagi demi kita! Apanya yang "aku akan sembuh demi kita"? Janjimu itu bohong!"

Naruto menatapku sendu. "Sakura, tolong jangan sepeti ini-"

"Cukup!" ucapku tegas. Aku kembali mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan diri. "Cukup. Jangan katakan apapun lagi. Kamu sudah cukup menyakitiku, Naruto. Sekarang, terserah kamu mau melakukan apa. Kamu mau operasinya dibatalkan? Terserah. Aku pergi."

Tubuhku langsung berbalik dan segera berjalan melewati pintu keluar. Aku agak tersentak saat melihat Kakashi yang ternyata menunggu di kursi depan. Dia melihatku yang masih berusaha menghapus air mata dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Aku tak menjawab dan lantas pergi.

Rasanya pikiranku begitu kacau. Aku merasa sedih, kecewa, dan marah. Apa yang Naruto katakan tadi benar-benar membuat hatiku remuk. Kata 'sia-sia' itu terus terngiang di benakku, membuatku ingin berteriak kencang.

Setelah pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit, aku kembali ke rumah dengan mood berantakan. Tanpa berganti pakaian, aku lantas berbaring di ranjang. Sembari memeluk guling kesayangan, aku teringat kembali kenangan bersama Naruto dari awal kita bertemu, berpacaran, dan berujung pada kata 'sia-sia' yang baru saja dia ucapkan secara gamblang di depanku. Dadaku kembali sesak dan aku sedikit terisak menahan tangis. Sebegitu tidak berartinyakah aku bagi Naruto? Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mati dari pada terus berjuang agar bisa tetap bersamaku.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku terus memikirkan hal itu. Pikiranku dipenuhi oleh Naruto dan itu rasanya menyakitkan. Kemudian tanpa sadar, perlahan mataku terpejam dan aku tertidur.

=0=0=0=

 _Bila habis sudah waktu ini tak lagi berpijak pada dunia, telah aku habiskan sisa hidupku hanya untukmu..._

"Sakura, sayang…"

Suara lembut terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku segera membuka mata. Pandanganku lantas beradu dengan iris mata biru yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Aku sedikit terkejut mendapati Naruto yang kini berbaring di sampingku dengan kedua tangannya memelukku erat. Dia terus tersenyum seraya mengelus puncak kepalaku.

Saat itu, entah kenapa aku merasa tenang. Aku seolah lupa dengan emosi yang sebelumnya menyulut di dalam dada. Tapi aku masih ingat semuanya, tentang pertengkaran itu, ketika aku membentak Naruto dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Lalu sekarang, entah dari mana, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berbaring bersamaku.

"Naruto, kok kamu di sini?" Tanyaku spontan. "Bukannya kamu di rumah sakit ya?"

Tanpa menjawab apapun, tangannya malah mendarat di sebelah pipiku. Pandangannya berubah sedih.

"Bekas air mata ini… apa kau menangis sampai tertidur, Sakura?" Dia bertanya dengan suara begitu pelan.

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Aku sangat sedih karena kamu bilang semuanya sia-sia. Kupikir bersamaku juga sia-sia, makanya aku sangat marah."

Naruto cepat menjawab. "Dengar Sakura, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan bahwa bersamamu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Kamu sangat berarti untukku. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa… aku akan segera mati dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan dengan itu.."

Mataku mulai memanas. "Jadi kamu tetap menyerah? Bagaimana dengan janjimu dulu, Naru?"

Dia menggeleng pelan disertai senyuman miris. "Aku yang sekarang sudah tidak mungkin menepati janji itu. Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Ada gejolak aneh yang aku rasakan dalam dada. Dahiku sempat mengerut, tak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'aku yang sekarang'?"

Naruto tak menjawab lagi. Dia malah menutup kedua mataku dengan sebelah tangannya. Lalu dia membisikkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Ada kehangatan yang aku rasakan darinya. Kehangatan yang seharusnya membuatku bahagia, namun entah kenapa air mataku kembali mengalir.

Tak lama, aku sudah tidak merasakan tangan Naruto di mataku. Kehangatan dari sentuhannya menghilang begitu saja. Aku langsung membuka mata dan mendapati diriku berbaring memeluk guling dengan mata yang basah. Aku hanya sendirian dan tidak ada Naruto di sana. Ah, ternyata aku hanya bermimpi. Rupanya aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan pikiranku dari Naruto sampai-sampai dirinya muncul di mimpi.

Kulihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Aku tertidur selama 2 jam tanpa sempat mengganti pakaian setelah aku pulang tadi. Aku mencoba bangun dan meraih ponsel untuk mengecek sesuatu. Mungkin saja Kakashi mengirim pesan dan… sejujurnya aku mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

Sayangnya, aku tidak menyadari ponselku mati. Pasti baterainya habis saat aku di rumah sakit tadi. Aku terlalu fokus pada Naruto saat itu dan tidak menyentuh ponsel sama sekali. Cepat-cepat aku meraih kabel isi daya dan segera menyalakannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, ponselku bunyi beberapa kali. Ada banyak pesan masuk dan notifikasi panggilan tak terjawab. Aku agak terkejut karena sebelumnya tidak pernah mendapat begitu banyak pesan seperti ini. Kulihat, pesan itu dari teman-teman kuliahku dulu yang juga teman Naruto. Aku membaca pesan mereka satu persatu dan mulai merasa heran. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari pesan yang mereka kirim. Dalam pesan itu, teman-temanku mengatakan bahwa mereka turut bersedih dan memintaku untuk tegar.

"Ini… maksudnya apa, sih?"

 **To Be Continue**


End file.
